That Secret That We Know
by Breezy Sky
Summary: Charles and Erik find their feelings for each other growing... but can they admit it to eacother? And what will the rest of the household think?


Dinner was always hectic at the Xavier household. Raven was shifting into different people, causing a raucous of laughter; Sean was in the process of breathing in a deep breath to turn everyone's glasses into shards before receiving a warning look from Erik and Charles simultaneously. They were too late, however, to stop Alex from trying to re-cook his dinner and ended up charring the table. From the opposite end, Erik saw Charles's eyes widen then narrow in annoyance. Erik smirked, seeing that even the great patience of the telepath could only go so far. Alex caught the stare of Charles and he quickly looked down and mumbled an apology. Immediately the man's face softened. "It's alright," he said, the calm demeanor back. He was even able to manage a smile and say, "I just wish you had left the table un-barbequed." Erik had watched Charles through the whole ordeal, and now the younger man stole a glance in his direction. Just as a warm smile was beginning to grace the telepath's lips, however, Erik averted his gaze, a bit angry at having been caught staring. From the corner of his eye, he saw Charles's face fall just a bit.

Charles didn't understand the sudden anger on his friends face. He pushed it away for the moment, though, as dinner was coming to a close. He stood up and clapped his hands together once, capturing the attention of the children. "Everyone gather your dishes and bring them to the kitchen, please." Charles had thought ahead and had two more dishwashers installed. Everyone filed into the kitchen finally calming down, and even a bit groggy, with their stomachs full. They rinsed off their respective places, placed them in one of the dishwashers, then dispersed through the mansion. Raven made her way to her room, Hank went down to the lab, and Sean and Alex headed over to the lounge. Charles returned to the dining room to clean off the rest of the table. He glanced at Erik who was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. He seemed to be watching Charles in an almost predatorial manner and made him feel slightly uncomfortable. So he looked at his hands clearing the table as he spoke, "You could help me with this." He stopped and stood straight, giving the other man a bit of a pleading look. The smirk reappeared on Erik's face as he shrugged off of the frame and made his way to the table.

Erik reached for a glass, but ended up grazing Charles's hand instead. His hand snapped back immediately. He couldn't help but look out of the corner of his eye, and what he saw was what looked to be a blush forming on Charles's cheeks. He seemed to be avoiding Erik's gaze. It made him somewhat curious as to know what was running through the telepath's mind. Erik saw what Charles was reaching for next and this time purposefully brushed his hand across the other man's. It elicited the same reaction, except the blush only turned a deeper shade of red. The metalbender looked away, a low throaty chuckle emitting from his lips. He could feel Charles's confused gaze on his back as the older man turned to put the articles of dinner things he held in his grasp into the kitchen. Once there alone, however, he braced himself against the sink, moving a stray hair that had fallen into his face. What was he doing? He was practically flirting with Charles! He did not flirt, especially with his friend, and definitely never had it ever been with another man. Had he gone mad?

"Erik?" The quiet, concerned voice of Charles pulled Erik from his thoughts. "Is something troubling you, my friend?" Always so trusting, so honest. What had Erik done to deserve the magnificence of this man's friendship?

Erik didn't turn to face Charles. He simply turned cocked his head slightly over his shoulder to give him a sideways glance. Despite his previously kind thoughts, Erik's voice was its normal rough self. "You're the telepath, Charles. Why don't you tell me?" Even though he figured Charles knew he hadn't really meant his words, he still felt a flash of fear at the horrifying thought of the younger man actually knowing what he had been thinking.

His fears were to put to rest, however, when Charles spoke. "You know I wouldn't do that. Won't you tell me?" The younger man's voice was gentle. He was curious, obviously, but didn't want to put Erik in a place he was uncomfortable with. At least, any more uncomfortable than he already was. He walked over to Erik's side and rested his elbows on the counter, looking up at him. His crystal blue eyes were searching but kind; patient. Erik was beginning to think that Charles didn't have any other setting. A few moments went by and Erik still said nothing. Taking this as his cue to leave, the young telepath stood up, a bit regretfully, and turned to walk out.

This was it. Erik had to act now or lose his chance forever. Did he have time? The kitchen was only so big and Charles was already making his way towards the door. It was a split second decision. "Charles?" He capable of keeping his voice from shaking. He was disgusted with himself. This was not how he acted. He was hardened to the world and those that were in it. He did not feel nervous or afraid. Why, then, now did he have the strangest sensation in his stomach, as if he were falling from an incredibly great height? All of these thoughts ran through the metalbender's mind in a matter of seconds. He tried to rein them in, hoping he wasn't projecting as Charles turned around and a simple "yes?" Erik didn't respond with words. Instead, he stepped towards the younger man. His face was a mask of anger, hiding the fear he was feeling on the inside. It, admittedly, scared Charles a tad. He was unsure of what Erik was planning, but, unwilling to betray his trust, left Erik's thoughts untouched.

Charles swallowed dryly as Erik stepped up to him, toe to toe. Erik's height coupled with the ominous expression on his face made it seem like he was looming over Charles. He felt his heart quicken, whether from fear or the exhilaration of the closeness of Erik's presence, he wasn't sure. He opened his mouth to speak; to say anything that could cut the thick tension hanging in the air. The chance never came though, because just then, Erik's mouth pressed firmly to his. Charles stood there for a moment, frozen in shock. For all the pride he too, in his mind and his intelligence, it definitely took him longer than he would have liked to comprehend what was going on. Then, finally, when he did, his mouth began moving in tandem with the other man's, and he reached his hand up to grasp Erik's hair, intending to pull himself closer. But Erik grabbed the younger man's wrist just a few inches from his head, and closed his mouth. When Charles opened his eyes, he saw what seemed to be a look of pain on the older man's visage. Erik threw down his wrist, yanked himself out of the kiss and stormed out of the kitchen. The action had left Charles confused and kind of hurt. He turned around slowly, catching only a fleeting glimpse of Erik's retreating figure before he turned the corner up the stairs, presumably up to his room. Charles was tempted to send Erik a message through telepathy, but didn't want to push any farther. So he let him go, and was left standing there with oh so many questions and none of the answers.

_**Author's Note: Angsty, I know, but no fear! It will get lighter! Assuming you want me to continue the story. This is my first Cherik fanfic, so… let me know what you think!**_


End file.
